Suspense and Suggestions
by rocks at my window
Summary: "What about the baby's name? I mean, don't you want to be sure about what you're gonna call it?" Kim's gaze softened. "Obviously, Jack, we just come up with one girls' name and one boys' name and go with the one corresponding to our baby's sex!" In which Jack doesn't want to wait to find out the baby's gender and they find the perfect baby name. Jack/Kim future!fic


**Hello my Fanfiction minions. Haha, I'm just kidding. :)**

**Anyway, this is a future!fic where Jack and Kim are… well, I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that question. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

"Kim! Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Jack, and I don't understand why you don't just agree with me. I mean, I _am_ the one who's walking around with a ginormous, round stomach for another four and a half months!"

The Brewers exited the car, the man of the marriage rushing after his blonde wife as she stubbornly made her way up the front porch steps. In her haste, she stumbled slightly, prompting the brunet the quickly rush forward to stabilize her.

Jack Brewer was _not_ going to let his wife have a miscarriage, especially after they'd tried so many times and failed.

"But Kim…"

"Hush Jack, not another word."

Kim Crawford reached into her leather pouch, pulling out the jingling set of door keys and unlocking the door of their brand new house. While she and Jack had lived together for two years even before getting married, the notion of actually spending the rest of her life with Jack still hadn't sunk in. It was like she was too giddy from the excitement of the whole matter.

"Kim, you know I hate suspense."

"Jack Brewer, you may have given yourself a ton of spoilers when reading and watching movies, but you are _not_ getting a spoiler on what our baby's sex is!"

Jack groaned, following his wife persistently into the kitchen. "But…but Kim, don't you think it's a bit much, waiting another _four to five months_ just to see if we're having a boy or a girl?"

"It may seem small to you Jackson, but to me, it's a huge deal."

"It's a huge deal – that's why it matters!"

The man frantically tailed his wife into the living room, reaching out to help her onto the sofa.

"Don't you see Kim? If we were to wait another four and a half months, what are we gonna do about the baby's room? I mean, we need clothes and a design for the room and all that baby stuff –"

"We'll buy something unisex," Kim insisted calmly. "My parents didn't find out what _my_ sex was until I was born, so I ended up wearing mostly yellow and white clothing, which is _fine_."

Unable to sway his wife, Jack moaned in frustration. Suddenly, a thought popped into his mind, which he spoke immediately: "What about the baby's name? I mean, don't you want to be sure about what you're gonna call it?"

Kim's gaze softened. "Obviously, Jack, we just come up with one girls' name and one boys' name and go with the one corresponding to our baby's sex! Or even better, we could pick our favorite unisex name."

Jack knew at that point he'd lost the argument, and the couple sat in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes, until one of them abruptly broke it.

"Let's start thinking about the baby's name then," Kim said, promptly grabbing a pencil and a piece of paper from the table in front of her.

Jack stared at her, a little bewildered. "What?"

"Let's start thinking about the baby's name," Kim repeated patiently, tapping her chin with the pen. "You know, make a list of our favorite boy and girl names and then come up with our top boy and top girl name."

Jack sat frozen for a while, like he had some trouble comprehending her words. Eventually, he shook himself out of his trance and nodded. "Oh yeah, that's a great idea Kim."

"So… any suggestions? We'll start with girls' names."

"Zoe!"

"No, too much dispute over its pronunciation."

"Hannah!"

"My mom had a friend called Hannah. I hated her."

"Lisa!"

"Seems too plain."

"Christine!"

"Nah."

"Why not? I love that name!"

"Well I don't!"

"Why am I the only one suggesting here?"

"Because you started, and now I'm too busy agreeing or disagreeing!"

After several more suggestions (accompanied by a shoot down by Kim), Jack exhausted his last ounce of brain juice to say, "How about we name the baby after you? Like using your middle name Olivia?"

"Olivia – no – wait, that's actually pretty good." Kim paused for a second, her expression thoughtful. "Yeah… we could nickname her Liv, or Livy. Or even Ollie."

"Great. Glad you like it," Jack breathed, silently glad he didn't have to come up with anymore names.

"Or Skylar!"

"Skylar?"

"Yeah Jack, _Skylar_. It's like saying she's the daughter of the sky. I've always loved that name too. It'll be perfect."

"Skylar," Jack repeated. He nodded slowly. "Skylar Brewer. It's got a nice ring to it. I like it."

"Awesome," Kim said with a smile. On the piece of paper, she hastily scribbled down 'Olivia' and 'Skylar' under the girls' column. "Now for the guys."

"Logan."

Kim stared at Jack for a moment, slightly astounded by his sudden suggestion. What she was more surprised by was the fact that the name was _perfect_ for a Brewer kid. Logan Brewer. Not to mention the fact that she's always had a strange attachment to the name.

"That's perfect," she finally spluttered. "Sudden, but perfect." A wide grin spreading across her flushed cheeks, she scrawled 'Logan' under the boys' column. "And I have a name to suggest too."

"And that is?"

"Leo."

"Leo Brewer. Hmm. I like it," Jack remarked. "It reminds me of a book I read as a kid, something about a tiger or a lion called Leo who turned out to be a late bloomer. I loved that book." He said all this with a nostalgic tone of voice.

"I'll put it down." Kim eagerly scribbled the name down before looking up expectantly. "Any other ideas?"

"Not one," Jack responded. "I think we've already got the four most perfect names ever down on that sheet of paper. Now all we can do is wait for the baby's date of birth… which come to think of it, I'm completely okay with now."

"Of course you are."

**How'd you like it? Did you notice anything about the names I chose? Review your answer – and review your opinion of this story! They're much appreciated, even if they're negative; but rudeness would not be tolerated. **

**There may be a second chapter to this, but as I haven't got a solid idea to it yet, I'll be leaving it as a Completed story. But don't be afraid to follow it, because a second chapter is quite likely :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it!  
**

**-Sienna**


End file.
